bas itna hai tumse kehna
by Ash2029
Summary: main rahoon ya na rahoon... tu mujh mein kahi baaki rehna... bas itna hai tumse kehna... a two shot story based on one and only cute couple dareya peep in to know more ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Bas itna hai tumse khena...**

 **Part 1**

 **Author note : based on couple *****...**

 **Arre suspense hai yaar...**

 **Chalo kahani ke taraf badte hai... This is a two shot story...**

A beautiful hill...

A small boy is sitting next to a man in his late 30's...

Boy : uncle meri na ek friend hai, (with shy) girl friend jaisi hai.. It's complicated . . .

Man : asa nahi hai. . . it's simple.. it's love...

boy : love? aapne bhi kiya tha love?

man : kiya tha? abhi bhi karta hun...

 **Flashback**

He was there with her. . . She was beautiful . . . And he was lost in her. . .

actually she was riding scooty and he was behind her... he was lost in her but she was continously saying something to him...

 _Main rahoon ya na rahoon_  
 _Tum mujh mein kahin baaki rehna_  
 _Mujhe neend aaye jo aakhiri_  
 _Tum khwabon mein aate rehna_

 _Bas itna hai tumse kehna (x4)_

They both were going back home after work and it started to rain. . . She takes out her umbrella and he also comes under it. . . she loved rains so she stood there and dancing in rain...

he was lost in her...

 _Main rahoon ya na rahoon_  
 _Tum mujhme kahin baaki rehna_

 _Kisi roz baarish jo aaye_  
 _Samajh lena boondon mein main hoon_  
 _Subah dhoop tumko sataaye_  
 _Samajh lena kirno mein main hoon (x2)_

 _Kuch kahun ya na kahun_  
 _Tum mujhko sada sunte rehna_

 _Bas itna hai tumse kehna (x4)_

how she used to get exicted seeing ice cream and when they used to have how she behaved like a cute 5 yr old girl

 **present time...**

he sees towards that small kid...

 ** _Hazaar baar socha, keh doon  
ki friend nahi meri girlfriend hai tu  
Par sapne toot jaane ka darr  
Kabhi dil se gaya hi nahi_**

 **flash back...**

they were coming along with their another friend... it was a open jeep.. he hairs were falling on his face...

he was lost in her...

 _Hawaaon mein lipta hua main_  
 _Guzar jaaunga tumko chhu ke_  
 _Agar mann ho to rok lena_  
 _Thehar jaaunga in labon pe (x2)_

 _Main dikhu ya na dikhu_  
 _Tum mujhko mehsoos karna_

 _Bas itna hai tumse kehna (x4)_

man (pov) : socha ki aj khedu...

he thinks this and comes to her house... he sees from the gate that she was talking in phone... she looked indeed happy...

 _Hmm.._

 _Bas itna hai tumse kehna (x4)_

 _Main rahun ya na rahun_  
 _Tum mujh mein kahin baaki rehna.. . ._

he rings the bell, she opens the door...

 **flashback ends...**

one woman comes...

she : adi chalo...

adi : aya mom..

a man comes next to her :cahlo adi..

she : uncle ko bye bola?

adi : bye uncle...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **author note :try to hear that song.. this is taken from the music album main rahoon ya na rahoon...**

 **chalo chapter khatam...**

 **kon tha yeh couple? aur kon tha voh aadmi?**

 **guess karna asan hai, pata hai...**

 **milte hai agle update mein...**

 **tab tak read and review..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **signing off.**

 **.**

 **Apki**

 **Daya's Fan Ashwini**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **bas itna hai tumse kehna...**

 **author note ; thank u for ur reviews... Thank you for making this story come in my least review list. . .**

 **Anyways i cannot make you review... To review or not it is left to you. . . Anyways** **here goes the last part..**

that man sat there thinking...

he was about to propose her when he comes to know that...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

 **flashback starts**

he goes to her house and rings the bell...

she hugs him as soon as she sees him...

she : rajat tumhe pata hai mai aj itniiiiiiii kush hoon ki mai bataa nahi sakti...

rajat : arre shreya phele mujhe andar tho ane do...

shreya : haan mai bhi na... and they both come inside...

shreya's parents were also there...

s.m : arre rajat beta tum aagaye.. chalo acha hua phele muh mita karo...

rajat : par kis khusi mein aunty?

s.f : tumhari iss pagal dost ki shaadi tey (arranged) ho gayi hai...

rajat face fell down but he wore a fake smile and stood there...

from that onwards he decided to forget shreya but he couldn't do so...

but later on he stopped trying to forget her also... because he started living with her memories. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

adi : maa apne bhi kisi se pyaar kiya hai?

shreya : haan kiya hai na looking sideways at her husband...

in return he gave his charming smile...

shreya also smiled...

adi : kise maa?

shreya : aur kise? tumhare papa se...

adi : mom app kahani sunao na plsssssssssssssssssss...

shreya : acha thik hai...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

 **flashback starts...**

yeh baat tab ki hai jab main cid mein nayi nayi join hui thi... sab mujhe bachi samjhte the.. phir maine bhi sabit kar diya tha ki main bachi nahi hu...

dheere dheere mai aur apke papa friends bane uske baad pata hi nahi chala kab pyaar hogaya apke papa se...

 **flashback ends**

shhhh

shreya : kya hua?

daya : voh so gaya hai...

shreya saw in the back seat, adi was sleeping...

she smiled...

they reach home...

shreya was about to wake up adi when daya said that he will take him to the room...

daya take adi in his arms and they both get inside the house...

daya makes adi lie in his room and comes out...

shreya brings water for him...

daya drank water...

shreya : app rukiye ma abhi kahana banati hoon...

she was about to go when daya held her wrist and pulls her towards himself..

shreya crashes on his chest...

daya : kahani tumne adhi mein chod di...

shreya : voh voh..

daya : arre yaar continue karo na...

shreya : apko nahi pata ?

daya : pata hai par tumhare muh se suna chata tha...

shreya : nahi mujhe bhout kaam hai...

and she runs before he could catch her...

 **Flash back. . .**

Dareya were on a mission . . . They had to act like newly married couple... But daya was getting irritated because shreya was getting phone calls from rajat . . . And he was getting jealous from this. . .

Daya had loved her but he didn't dare to confess her. . .

In night daya dint get sleep. . . .

Daya (heart) : daya kiska intezaar kar rahe ho . . Yahi ki kohi shreya se shaadi kar le ?

Daya (mind) : nahi yeh nahi ho sakta . . Par jabhi bhi main uske samne jata hoon tho mere muh se kuch nikalta hi nahi hai. . .

Daya ( heart) : uske aankhon mein dek kar bol do ki tum usse pyaar karte ho. . .

Daya (mind) : par

Daya (heart) : par var kuch nahi. . . Usse tumhe yeh baat kheni hi hogi. . .

Daya : thik hai tho aj mai kheke hi rahunga. . .

Daya : keh tho dunga par mujhe kuch hatke karna hoga. . . Haan yaad aya shreya ne ek baar kaha tha ki usse snow mein khelna hai. . . Par mai yaha snow kaise lau? ?

Daya gets an idea . . . Ab yahi sahi rahega . . .

Next day the case was sloved and dareya returned back. . .

It was a day off for both. . .

Daya calls her to his residence . . . she rings the bell...suddenly snow type of object falls on her head...

she becomes excited like a small kid and started to dance... she was completely lost when two hands came on her waist...

she turn back it was daya...

shreya was suprised...

shreya : sir app kya kar rahe?

daya : shreya mujhe tumse kuch khena hai...

shreya : khaiye na...

before daya could speak it started tpo rain... his snow went to hell...

daya : chaiiii mera plan hi flop hogaya...

shreya comes near him and cups his face... : kuch nahi bigada hai... mujhe baraish bhi pasand hai par...

daya : sachi? shukar hai... par? par kya?

shreya : par usse bhi zadya mujhe app pasand ho...

daya : i love u shreya...

shreya : i love u too daya...

daya : but i love u more...

shreya : par achanak mujhe propose karne ka idea kaha se aya?

daya : voh mujhe acha nahi laga jab tum rajat se baat kar rahi thi...

shreya smiled : tho someone was jealous...

daya : asa kuch nahi hai... chalo andar chalte hai...

shreya : haan chliye...

 **flashback ends**

shreya came and sat next to daya..

shreya : thanku daya meri zindagi mein ane ke liye...

daya : thanku mujhe bhi bolna chaiye...

shreya : hmm...

daya gave a peck on her forehead...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **author note : two shot khatam... jaldi review karo... Varana aage apki marzi. . .**

 **.**

 **signing off**

 **apki**

 **Daya's Fan Ashwini**


End file.
